justbetweenfandomcom-20200215-history
Lisa White
Ensign Lisa White was a female Human Starfleet officer who served on USS Voyager under Captain Kathryn Janeway during the 2370s. She worked on the Gamma shift. She was also a credited helmsman and was a possible replacement officer for the Alpha shift. In 2376, White was one of 10 women to become pregnant due to the effects of the spring fever virus caused by the two pet B'Rethna that were kept on Voyager. ( ) That same year she began attending the philosophy class organized and taught by commander Chakotay as part of the Starfleet courses for any of the provisional officers to actually become a member of Starfleet. Already being a Starfleet officer she most likely began attending the classes as a way to productively pass the time. At this time she was not showing her pregnancy yet, but Seven of Nine noted that she already appeared to be 'glowing'. White never revealed who the father was and chose to raise the child herself. ( ) During the same year Voyager was engaged in a dangerous battle with a number of unknown ships. Defeating them required a series of extremely dangerous maneuvers. Instead of seeking refuge inside Voyagers specially built Safe Haven along with the other pregnant or vulnerable crewmembers White refused to abandon her post during the battle. The decision proved to be tragic as the eight months pregnant White was thrown heavily against the floor. The blow caused severe internal injuries to both her and her child. Though The Doctor and Sek tried there was little they could do as White struggled for hours to keep herself and the baby alive. Not long after she lost the battle and gave birth to Timothy Charles White, he was stillborn. ( ) Many of the crew blamed White for her careless decision to remain on duty during the battle, though many others felt she was not the one to be blamed for it. Captain Janeway remarked that White had every right to remain on duty and though the decision was careless White would be the one to carry the guilt for it forever. Captain Janeway felt that everyone should blame the people who had attacked them for the death of the baby, not White. ( ) White replaced Tom Paris at the helm during another battle with the Spurnge while he recovered in Sickbay. Though qualified for the position, she was not as talented as Paris and struggled to carry out the complex battle maneuvers, though she managed to perform up to standard. ( ) Near the end of 2376 White was still suffering greatly under the loss of her child. Though at first she had been a very outgoing person White had become very isolated and looked wan and uncertain. Many of the crew did not know how to talk to her anymore, afraid of speaking to her about her tragedy. Many others believed her to responsible for the loss of her child and chose to ignore her. Tom Paris noticed the sad condition of the young woman and decided to reach out to her. He asked if she would mind keeping him company during lunch in the messhall. The contact greatly pleased White and she began to slowly recover from her loss after that. Paris intended to keep White company more often. ( ) Captain Janeway took a personal interest in helping her recover and spend a great deal of time helping White through her loss. ( ) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:USS Voyager personnel